Fighting for love
by Neko Girl Girls X Battle
Summary: This is a Pokemon fanfic about ships. Ash calls his friends over to the alolan region and all the poke girl see each other for the first or second time. They find out they all like Ash so they fight over his love. Ships: CilanXIris ClemontXDawn SerenaXAsh MayXAsh MistyXAsh IrisXAsh DawnXAsh ClemontXSerena
1. chapter 1

Fighting for love Ch1:

Meet ups

Ash called most of his friends over to the alolan. And some were worried, some were happy, and one was pissed off. Iris was somewhat in the middle. Careless but a little happy. "I don't really care," the tsundere girl said as she popped a chcoclate in her mouth. "But Imma come anyway."

"Good!" Ash exclaimed. They both hung up. "I hope this bitch doesn't bring Cilan," Iris said.

Then Ash called Serena and she was more then happy to come. Once they hung up, Serena started dancing around her room. "I get to see Ash again!" She exclaimed. "I missed him so much!" the girl said as she hugged her pillow almost how she would hug Ash. Serena stopped and looked a picture of her, Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash. She squinted her eyes, mainly focussing on Ash. "What if he met another girl and only brought me to the alolan region to be his side chick?!" Serena worried.

Ash called everyobe else and they took their flight to the alolan region. "I can't sleep on this plane," Dawn complained. Dawn couldn't really sleep on planes because she was always afraid that a turbulence may occur. Dawn was vey scared about the airplane and Ash. "I wonder why he wants me to come," The blue haired girl worried. "I hope he didn't call me here for nothing." Dawn hesitated and looked out the window but quickly shut the window. She was terrified about everything but a little excited. "It's ok Dawn." She said to herself. Dawn looked around and realized she made a fool of herself. There was numerous people looking at her. So, Dawn pulled herself under the covers they provided on the airplane.

Iris was on a different plane and to her surprise, she was sitting next to Cilan. "Dammit," She said with an annoyed face. "Oh, hey Iris!" Cilan greeted happily. "Fuck you," the girl said. "What? You don't miss me?" He asked. Iris couldn't tell if this was a flirty question or a question to tease her. "Cilan, I told you a whole bunch of times that I don't like you!" "Well that doesn't stop me, does it~" He asked. There was a huge moment of silence because Iris had nothing to say. "W-why are you even here!" Iris turned around and said while she was blushing. "Because Ash told me to go the alolan region," Cilan replied. "Why'd you ask?"

"Fuck you Cilan!" She snapped but was still blushing.

Everyone else was on a different plane. Everyonr made it to the alolan region. Serena was the first person to see Ash. She went running to him. "Ash!" She yelled to get his attention. Ash turned around and received a big hug from Serena. "I missed you!" Serena exclaimed. "I did too," Ash said.

"Where's everyone else?" "Who?" Serena wondered. Then Dawn came and hugged Ash. "Oh my god! Hai Ash!" Dawn greeted. "Hey Dawn!" Dawn and Ash were talking for a while. Serena felt left out and jealous. "I was I right?" Serena mumbled to herself. Then Misty came off the plane and then everyone was off.

"Ash, who are these people?" Misty asked him. Clemont looked around not knowing anyone except for Ash, Bonnie, and Serena. "Yeah who are these?" Clemont asked. Cilan poked Iris and she slapped his hand. "Well, uh, I guess I didn't get to introduce everyone to everyone," Ash said. Bonnie looked at Cilan. "I remember you!" She said. "You are similar to my brother!"

Cilan looked up at Clemont. They hated each other because Clemont always viewed Cilan as a copycat. "Bonnie, he is nothing like me!" Clemont yelled. "Whoa! You can't be comparing this pervert to a boy with big ass bifocals," Iris stated almost if that was a fact. Clemont blinked twice, suprised. "Guys please stop," Ash said. Iris looked annoyed. Cilan was holding Iris' hand reassuringly but a bit tense. Bonnie was quiet and looking up at Clemont. Clemont was pissed off looking at Cilan. While everyone else wasn't sure if everything will go right. "Cilan and Clemont," Ash said. "no fighting." "But-" "No," Annoyed Ash said.

Serena seemed uncomfortable. "Ash can I speak to you in private?" Serena asked him. "Sure." They walked to a place to they won't hear them. "Are you 'friends' normally like this?" Serena said as she was looking back at them. "No," He said. "But Iris is." "Who?" Serena questioned. "I'll introduce you guys to each other."

Ash walked back to where his friends were. "Guys!" Ash yelled to get everyone's attention. "This is Serena," He pointed to Serena. "This is Iris," He pointed at Iris. "Baka, don't point at me!" Iris said. Ash rolled his eyes and moved on. "This is Dawn," he pointed at Dawn. "Misty," He pointed at her. "May," Ash pointed at May. "Cilan," Ash point at him. "Clemont," He pointed at Clemont. "And Bonnie," He pointed at Bonnie. "I called you guys here to have a good time and meet each other."

Then Clemont and Ash began to talk. "I bet $5 that those girls will never get Ash," Iris said as she elbowed Cilan's arm. But all the girls heard that. "Ash likes me, he'll never like you," Serena said to Iris. "No, he likes me!" Misty said. "Guys, he all know damn well he like me," Dawn said. "Lies!" May said. Then as soon as you know, all of them were arguing.

Cilan was rather mad. He didn't really like Ash because Iris loved Ash. Cilan didn't really consider Ash as a friend because he was always jealous of Ash. He only considered Iris as his friend because he was antisocial. But it took it to a whole other level because now there was 4 more girls who liked Ash which gave him less attention. Though Cilan tried to make it seem like he was friends with Ash, he viewed Ash almost like an enemy. He always loved Iris but it felt like she saw him more as a perverted best friend.

"Fine then!" Iris yelled. "We'll have a competition to see who Ash will love the most!" "He has to want us one of us so bad that he'll even want to bang the winner!" All the girls made the deal. "No backing out!" Misty said. Cilan was completely aware of this so he decided to make move to get their attention. He poked Iris. "Cilan stop poking me!" She said. And he poked her again. Iris slapped his hand. "Ow! I was trying to get your attention," he said. "What?" Iris said. "You know you can't get Ash," he said. "Shut up, baka!" Cilan began to hold her hand. "W-why are you always aware of me?" Iris said while blushing. "Because that's what friends do," He said. Cilan looked at Serena. "Do you mind if I take Bonnie on a walk?" It was complete silence. "Please Serena!" Bonnie said. "Cilan's fun!" "Sure, I guess." Serena said as she watch them took off by time she said sure.

"Apparently, Ash is always so oblivious of anything involving love, he have to get his attention." Iris said. "But how?" Misty asked. "We act like bimbos," Iris said. "NO!" May yelled. "Well that's how it'll work~" Iris said. "Fine," Serena said.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting for love Ch2:

Rivalry drama

Clemont cane back to where the girls were but didn't see Bonnie. "Uh, guys," He said worried. "Where's Bonnie?" Clemont turned to Serena. "Well, Cilan took her on a walk somewhere," Serena replied a bit nervous that she carelessly let Bonnie go with someone Clemont hates. Clemont stood there frozen. "Hey Bill Nye the science guy," Iris insulted Clemont. "They maybe far away so use your big ass bifocals to look for them." Clemont slowly turned to Iris, about to insult her back but Dawn stopped him with one simple question. "Do you trust Cilan?" "Of course not!" Clemont said. "You have absolutely no idea if what he might be doing!" "And so do you," Dawn said. Then things got quiet. "Do you want me to help you?" she asked. "Uh, I got it," Clemont said. All 5 of them watched him walk off. "I have a strong feeling that he'll get hurt," May said.

Cilan and Bonnie were having a lots of fun. But Cilan only took Bonnie out because he was bored. They were at a place somewhat like a fair. They did have games and Bonnie kept on playing the games like ring toss. And Cilan was sitting there watching her her play ring toss, trying to get to feel a little better.

"I won!" Cilan heard Bonnie scream. She came back running to him with what seemed to be a giant panda plush. "Oh," he said still feeling down. "You can have it!" Bonnie offered happily. "Oh no, you can keep it," Cilan said. Then there silence betweeb the two of them. Bonnie didn't seem that pleased with his answer. She was rather a bit worried. "Cilan, why do you seem so down?" He didn't replied because he obviously didn't want her to go crazy about his love interest. "Is this about Iris?" Bonnie asked. "N-no!" Cilan snapped, blushing. "You wuv herrrrrrr!" Bonnie began to tease him.

"No I don't!" he rejected her answer. "It's just something else." "Realllllly," Bonnie said in so much disbelieve. "Then why are you always all over Iris," she teased him more. Cilan had nothing to say because she caught him. So he pretended that nothing happened. "Let's do something else," Cilan said as he saw a few people staring at them. The people staring made Cilan very uncomfortable. "Sure!" Bonnie smiled. And they left the area before things could get worse.

Things with the girls were not that good. "But Ash loves me for who I am," Serena sighed. "Bish he don't like you!" Iris giggle-snapped. "Me and Ash is canon!" Serena snapped. "Yeah, I don't like this where this is going," May followed. "Isn't that not being yourself?" Dawn questioned. "Fuck that!" Iris snapped. "I said no backing out!" "No actually Misty did," all the girls replied with an annoyed face.

"So I get to make rules!" Misty bragged as she put her hands on her hips. "But I started it!" Iris stated. "Why are we arguing about this?" May questioned. "Because we all like Ash and he all need to compete," Iris said. "But you have Cilan!" May replied. "I don't like him!" Iris scoffed. "You guys know that!" "No I honestly didn't," Misty said annoyed. "Guys just stop!" Serena demanded. "I'm not changing rules!" Iris said as she watched all the girls sigh. Then Ash cane and Serena was the first person to come to him. "Hey Ash!" Serena greeted him. "Hey Serena," Ash greeted back. "Where's Clemont?" he asked. "He went to go look for for Bonnie," Misty answered.

Then Clemont came running to them. He looked like he was attacked. His bifocals were broken and he caught everyone's attention. Clemont fell on the floor before he can say a word. "Oh my gosh!" Dawn shrieked. "Are you ok?" "No," Clemont responded back. Dawn ran up close to him to check up on him. "What happened?" she asked worried. "I was looking for Bonnie and I got attacked by a pokemon," he answered. "Hell, that shit seemed to poison you," Iris inputted. "Bitch, did you know your glasses are messed up?" Clemont took his glasses off his face and screamed in horror to find out what happened.

"You shouldn't have went there," Dawn said. "You should trust Cilan." The minute Clemont heard that come out of Dawn's mouth, he snapped. "You can't trust him on anything!" Clemont snapped. "He legit took Bonnie without permission!" Then all the girls turned to Serena. "I let him take her," Serena said with a sigh. "But I thought you would be ok with it." Things only got worst when Serena spoke. Then Cilan came back with Bonnie. They had a whole bunch of candy but everyone looked more disappointed when they came.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Cilan asked. Then he looked down at Clemont, stood there, and knew immediately what was happening. "Serena let me take her!" he tried to blame. "Clemont are you ok?" Bonnie freaked out. "I guess," Clemont replied. "He got attacked by a pokemon while looking for you," May said to Bonnie. "But I thought he knew that," Bonnie said, confused and tearing up. Cilan honestly didn't feel that sorry for Clemont. "Did you break your bifocals?" Cilan asked in a chilled tone. "What does it look like, asshole!" Clemont snapped. "Geez calm down," Cilan said. "I can fix it."

No one liked how Cilan was reacting to the situation but ignored it. Cilan picked up his glasses and looked at them. "Can't fix it," Cilan said. "Why?" Dawn asked. "It's completely broken. So he'll have to wait to get some new glasses." "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Clemont screamed. "And the poison would ware off by the end of the day," Cilan added on. "Maybe even a week." "Can I help you then?" Dawn asked Clemont. "Sure but I feel drowsy," he replied back. "Let's go swimming!" Serena suggested. They all went to the beach.


End file.
